


The Day of the Doctor and the help of his wife

by officiallyriversong



Series: The Doctor and his Wife [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s07e13 The Name Of The Doctor, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Gen, River Song helps the Doctors, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyriversong/pseuds/officiallyriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crazy events on Trenzalore and being reunited with his wife, the Doctor is enjoying just traveling around with his girls. One day he's called in by an old friend who shows him the painting that may change his life. (Just my retelling of The Day of the Doctor, had River Song been there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor is called.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweeties, here is my second story in which River Song is very much alive and helping her husband along. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. The chapters may be a bit longer for this story seeing as so much happened in this episode. I'm going to try to keep it as close to the episode as I possibly can. Again, the speaking parts are usually always straight from the script, which I found on www.chakoteya.net. Also no copyright is intended as I do not own any characters that you may recognize as they all belong to BBC and Steven Moffat. Enjoy! x

The Doctor sat on the step above River, who was leaning against his legs reading and correcting a book of Advanced Quantum Mechanics. They both chattered quietly, awaiting the arrival of their young companion, Clara Oswald. They heard the motorcycle blast it’s horn and River snapped her fingers to open the door.

The Doctor grinned down at his wife and kissed the top of her head lazily, “I love it when you do that.” He whispered into her hair.

She threw him a coy smile and continued reading, as Clara drove her bike in.

“Draft.” The Doctor called lazily.

Clara rolled her eyes in annoyance and snapped her fingers, effectively closing the doors.

 

Hand in hand, the Doctor and River strolled up the stairs coming into view. The Doctor hurriedly walked over to the console and began imputing coordinates.

“Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?” he asked his two favorite women.

Clara leaned against the console, “Will there be cocktails?”

River glanced at her husband intrigued by the idea.

“On the moon.” He assured the blonde and brunette.

Clara gave a small approving nod and flashed a small smile in River’s direction, “The moon’ll do.”

The Doctor grinned and scurried around to his young companion and gave her a quick squeeze before returning to the console to finish the coordinates.

River sat in the jump seat and smiled at Clara. “How’s the new job? Teach anything good.” the professor asked earnestly.

Clara gave a shrug, “No. Learn anything?” she asked the Time couple.

River’s eyes glinted with a secret and Clara began to lean forward to ask her what it was when the Doctor interrupted.

“Not a thing!” he said as he moved around the TARDIS.

 

 

The TARDIS began to move and shake, causing River to get up and hurry over to the console. “

What’s happening?” Clara shouted over the alarm the TARDIS had set off. “Whoa, whoa!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“We’re taking off, but the engines aren’t going.” River shouted in explanation.

As she fiddled with the knobs and buttons she gestured towards the doors with a nod of her curly haired head.

“Go see what it is.” She ordered her husband.

Under any other circumstances, and if it had been any other person, the Doctor would have crossed his arms and refused to do as he was told. Because it was his wife, he did his best to listen.

As he looked out the doors he saw the helicopter and noticed it said UNIT on it. He gave a sigh and reached for the phone and called Kate Lethbridge Stewart.

“Doctor, hello. We found the TARDIS in a field. I’m having it brought in.” she explained.

The Doctor gave a frown. “No kidding!” he shouts into the phone.

“Where are you?” came the reply of his old friend.

He merely lifted the phone up towards the helicopter for her to hear. He heard her gasp through the phone as he heard his wife order Clara to watch after him as she took care of the TARDIS.

“Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I’m so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.” He heard her say to someone.

The helicopter did a sharp turn, tumbling the Doctor out. Clara grabbed onto his feet trying to hold him in the TARDIS without much success.

“Doctor, can you hear me? I don’t think he can hear me…” he heard her murmur.

“Sweetie, if you fall out of here and die, I will be very upset with you.” He heard his wife call to him.

“Yes, dear.” He called back.

“Next time, would it kill you to knock?” he snapped at Kate through the phone.

Ignoring his annoyed tone she quickly explained. “I’m having you taken  directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?”

The Doctor gave Clara a little wink, who answered it with a roll of her eyes and a giggle.

“Whoa! I’m just going to pop you on hold.” He told Kate as he dropped the phone and grabbed the base of the TARDIS, now hanging off.

“Doctor?” he heard Kate’s muffled voice.

“Doctor!” Clara said astonished.

“ **DOCTOR**!” he heard his angry wife yell.

“I’m fine! Seriously, I’m fine!” he assured her.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor saw Trafalgar Square come into view, where Kate, her assistant and several soldiers stood.

One soldier called out, “ATTENTION!” as the Doctor swung off the TARDIS and landed saluting the men and women saluting him.

“Why am I saluting?” he groused putting his hand down.

“Ooh I always did like being saluted.” River purred, strolling up next to him.

He put a careful arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT.” Kate apologized.

Clara stood to River’s left side, keeping close to her.

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I’m sure your father would have told you, I don’t like being picked up.” He said with an annoyed pout.

“That probably sounded better in his head.” Clara whispered to River jokingly who answered her with soft chuckle.

 

 

Kate dipped her head, “I’m acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the first.” She stated.

Clara’s mouth gaped for a moment and then shook her head. “The Queen? The first? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?”

Kate only gave a short nod as she passed the Doctor a letter. “Her credentials are inside.”

The Doctor began to break the seal when Kate shook her head and pointed to the National Gallery. “No. Inside.”

The Doctor and River gave a nod and gestured for Clara to follow them and the Doctor turned to Osgood. “Nice scarf!” He said with a wink.

The poor girl gave a wheeze and River pinched the inside of the Doctor’s arm. “Ouch!” he cried.

“Behave yourself.” River admonished him.

He stuck his tongue out stubbornly.

 

Clara hurried beside the Doctor. “Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?” she asked him.

“Unified Intelligence Task Force.” He answered distractedly.

River gave a small roll of her eyes.

“Sorry?” Clara asked confused.

“This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.” He explained.

 His clever companion tilted her head. “What, like you?” she asked.

The Doctor gave her a grin, “I work for them.” He said proudly.

River gave a soft snort of amusement, quickly hiding it in a cough.

“You have a job?” Clara asked incredulously.

The Doctor glared at both of the women with him.

“Why shouldn’t I have a job? I’d be brilliant at having a job.” He whined.

River gave an undignified snort again, choosing not to disguise it this time.

“You don’t have a job.” Clara spoke to him as if speaking to a child.

“I do. This is my job. I’m doing it now.” The Doctor huffed.

Clara rolled her eyes. “You never have a job.”

The Doctor looked at her in annoyance. “I do. I do.” He said, much like a child would while crossing his arms.

River sighed and kissed his pouting lips, drawing a small smile from him.


	2. Elizabeth's credntials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! This chapter is mainly the Warrior and the Moment centered. But in the beginning it does have the Doctor, River and Clara speaking. I hope the way I'm writing this doesn't confuse anyone! Enjoy! x

The trio entered a long room where a painting was hidden behind a sheet.

Kate gave a nod and the painting was unveiled and River gave a sharp gasp. “Elizabeth’s credentials, Doctor.” Kate said smugly.

It was a painting of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.

“But, but that’s not possible.” Clara whispered.

 

“No more.” River and the Doctor whispered, sharing a look.

 

“That’s the title.” Kate said with a nod.

“I know the title.” The Doctor snapped with a small growl.

River rubbed soothing circles over his back. “Also known as Gallifrey Falls.” The archaeologist in River Song spoke up.

“The painting doesn’t belong here, not in this time or place.” The Doctor said, pacing the room.

“Obviously.” Clara’s voice was hushed as she looked over the painting.

“It’s the fall of Arcadia. Gallifrey’s second city.” River explained quietly to Clara as she studied the painting.

Clara saw little things moving inside. “But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It’s an oil painting in 3D.” she murmured as she moved closer.

“Time Lord Art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.” Came the hushed explanation from River to Clara.

 

“Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.” Kate spoke.

The Doctor carefully took River’s hand as he stared at the painting.

“You okay?” River asked him softly a she brushed a thumb over his knuckles.

He closed his eyes in pain. “He was there.” He said softly. River nodded in solidarity.

“Who was?” Clara asked as she neared the couple.

“Me. The other me. The one I don’t talk about.” He answered vaguely.

Clara tilted her head and looked up at him. “I don’t understand.” She finally said.

“I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.” He explained, clutching River’s hand to him desperately.

 

River held him to her silently, running a hand up and down his back attempting to keep him from shaking.

He told them all about him. The Warrior. And about how he shot “No more.” Into the concrete wall.

River and Clara listened silently, and Clara reached for his other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

* * *

 

On a desert planet the old man stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.” He set off towards a barn.

Tired. Alone. Desperate. He entered the barn and set down his sack and revealed a brass inlaid clockwork box.

“How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?” the Warrior asked annoyed.

He heard a noise outside the barn and opened the door, leaning his head out the door.

“Hello? Is somebody out there?” he called to the deserted desert.

_“It’s nothing.”_ A voice said behind him.

He turned and found a blonde woman sitting on the clockwork box.

_“It’s just a wolf.”_ She said with a smirk.

He marched over to her and pulled her off the box. “Don’t sit on that!” He admonished grumpily.

_“Why not?”_ the woman asked disinterestedly.

“Because it’s not a chair, it’s the most dangerous weapon in the universe.” He said rushing her out the door. He closed it tightly and sighed, turning around.

_“Why can’t it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn’t you want her to see it?”_ she asked languidly.

The Warrior frowned. “Want who to see?” he asked.

_“The TARDIS. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.”_ She answered.

“I was thinking.” He said with a shrug.

_“I heard you.”_ She said with a nod.

“You heard me?” he asked in surprise.

_“No more. No more.”_ She murmured.

“No more.” He told her.

_“No more. No more.”_ She said marching around playfully.

“Stop it.” The Warrior said angrily.

_**“No more.”**_ She mocked him one last time.

"Who are you?” he asked in annoyed manner.

 

The clockwork box made a noise and the Warrior rushed over to it. “It’s activating. Get out of here.” He said as he tried to take hold of the box.

He took his hands away quickly, shaking them in pain. “Ow!” he cried.

_“What’s wrong?”_ the woman asked, tilting her head.

“The interface is hot.” He whined a bit.

She gave him a flirtatious smile. _“Well, I do my best.”_ She said proudly.

“There’s a power source inside…,” he paused and turned to her in surprise.

“You’re the interface?!” he asked in shock.

_“They must have told you the Moment had a conscience,”_ she said as she gave a waggle of her fingers, _“Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?”_ she said with a wink.

He stared at her in both horror and elation. “You know me?”

The Moment stood now, staring at him. _“I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.”_ She explained.

The Warrior shook his head. “I don’t have a future.” He said sadly.

_“I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?”_ her eyes were glowing gold.

“Stop calling me Doctor.” He snapped at her.

_“That’s the name in your head.”_ She pointed out.

He gave a great shake of his head. “It shouldn’t be. I’ve been fighting this war for a long time. I’ve lost the right to be the Doctor.” He said shamefully.

 

_“Then you’re the one to save us all.”_ The Moment gave a sniff.

“Yes.” He answered quietly.

The Moment gave a scoff. _“If I ever develop an ego, you’ve got the job.”_ She sighed.

“If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.” He explained.

The Moment frowned at him, _“And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.”_

The Warrior shook his head, “I have no desire to survive this.” He whispered turning away.

The Moment crossed her arms. _“Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children are on Gallifrey right now?”_ she asked icily.

“I don’t know.” He answered brokenly.

The Moment stared at him for a moment, _“One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?”_ she taunted him.

A whirling portal opens above them and the Warrior stares at it in surprise.

_“I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you.”_

A fez drops through and the Moment gives a look of surprise.

_“Okay, I wasn’t expecting that…”_ she murmured.


	3. The Doctor's strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go lovelies. the third chapter! I might get the fourth chapter up before the end of the day as well! I really hope you're enjoying it so far, and I hope you like that I didn't make Clara bitter. I feel that making her bitter would be just awful because she has all the makings of being such a good companion. Anyways, enjoy! x

Clara turned and looked at Kate in confusion. “But the Time War’s over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?” she asked the older lady.

Kate nodded her head towards the letter still in the Doctor’s hand. “The painting only serves as Elizabeth’s credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It’s not why you’re here.” She explained.

The Doctor quickly broke the wax seal and River read the letter over his shoulder:

 

_My dearest love,_

_I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned._

_God speed, gentle husband._

 

River gave him a look and he cleared his throat.

Straightening his bowtie he turned back to Kate. “What happened?” He asked her.

“Easier to show you.” She said as she pivoted on her heel and walked down a secluded hall.

River began to follow when she heard the young man known as McGillop answer his phone.

“McGillop. But that’s not possible. I was just… Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?” he voice faded away as a metal shutter came down behind her.

She stood behind her husband as she looked up at the painting of Gloriana herself. She gave a small smile, the archaeologist in her wanting to thoroughly inspect it.

“Elizabeth the First. You knew her then?” Clara asked incredulously.

River quietly studied the painting of the tenth form of her husband, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat again and looked down at the floor. “A long time ago…” he whispered.

Clara glanced between River and the Doctor who looked absolutely flustered.

She gave a grin and River winked at her from behind the flustered Doctor’s back as he tried to explain what happened.

 

* * *

 

The tenth Doctor galloped out of the TARDIS on a white horse, hugged by a red-headed lady behind him.

“Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.” He crowed happily.

Elizabeth gave a chuckle, “The door isn’t. You nearly took my head off! It’s normally me who does that.” She said as she curled herself closer to him.

He jumped off the horse carefully and led her to a small picnic lunch on a blanket. They reclined against the cushions, both relaxing and speaking quietly to one another.

 

Elizabeth gave a small sigh, “Tell me, Doctor, why I’m wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.” She said lazily.

The tenth Doctor gestured to the food, “You have a picnic to eat.” He spoke wearily.

“You can help me.” Elizabeth said, not listening to him.

“Well. I’m helping you eat the picnic.” He quipped.

 She turned and stared at him. “But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it’s as clear as day.” She implored quietly.

“Oh, I’ve seen conflict like you wouldn’t believe. But it wasn’t this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.” He hurried her gently.

“How dare you? I’m Queen of England!” she said in mock outrage.

The tenth Doctor gave a careless shrug, “I’m not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?” he asked quickly.

Elizabeth’s hands flew to her mouth in surprise. “Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will!” she cried happily.

The Tenth jumped to his feet and pointed at her, “Ah, gotcha!” he said triumphantly.

Elizabeth was taken aback. “My love?” she pleaded softly.

The Tenth grinned, “One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And…” he held up his gizmo, “Ding.” He said with a sly grin.

“What’s that?” she asked with confusion.

“It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooh. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.” He explained quickly.

 

Elizabeth frowned at him. “My love, I do not understand.” She huffed.

“I’m not your love, and yes you do. You’re a Zygon.” He sneered.

“A Zygon?” Elizabeth asked.

The Tenth rolled his eyes, “Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh…” he murmured as he turned to see his white horse gone.

In its place stood a Zygon. “It was the horse. I’m going to be King… Run!” he said loudly, grabbing Elizabeth’s hand and dragging her behind him.

“What’s happening?” she called out to him.

“We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.” He explained.

She shook her head as they ran into a ruined building. “What does that mean?” she cried.

He peeked out and she under him peeked out as well. “It means we’re going to need a new horse.” He answered softly.

They watched it run into the trees.

“Where’s it going?” Elizabeth wondered aloud.

“I’ll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.” He said turning to her.

“And I need you alive for our wedding day.” She murmured to him before pulling him down for a kiss. S

he shot him a grin and picked up her skirts and ran.

“Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.” He grumbled to himself. He ran out and tried to lure the Zygon towards him when he hears Elizabeth scream.

 

He ran through the trees when his gizmo began to ding a lot. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.” He murmured and turned to glare at the rabbit.

“Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.” He warned as he patted it on the head.

“Doctor!” Elizabeth called for him. “Elizabeth!” he called back.

He runs deeper into the trees and finds her on the ground. He bent down and helped her up, pulling at her gently.

“That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?” she asked shakily.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out. Probably just your planet.” He said with a shrug.

 They both looked up as a second Elizabeth walked up. “Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That’s not me. That’s the creature.” She sneered.

The first Elizabeth’s eyes widened, “How is that possible? She’s me. Doctor, she’s me!” she exclaimed.

The Doctor tried to use his gizmo without much success.

“I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.” The second Elizabeth snapped.

The first Elizabeth studied her in a thoughtful manner. “Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.” She said gleefully.

The second Elizabeth scoffed, “Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.”

The Tenth Doctor shook his head in confusion, looking at both of the women.

“A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.” The first Elizabeth muttered threateningly.

 

The Tenth Doctor banged on his gizmo, “It’s not working.” He grumbled to himself.

 

“One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.” The first Elizabeth observed out loud.

The second Elizabeth shot her a look of disdain. “Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.” She supposed spitefully.

A noise was heard and the trio turned to see a vortex appear in the air. The Tenth Doctor stood protectively in front of the two Elizabeths warning them,

“Back, both of you, now! That’s a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.” He explained.

A red fez fell out of it and he tilted his head in confusion.

“For instance, a fez…” he whispered.


	4. The fez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! I was able to get this up today! Perfect! So I really hope River is coming out right, usually I just give her other's lines but sometimes I have to make them up myself and that worries me. Other than that I hope you're liking this. Enjoy! x

Back at the National Gallery, Kate waved them closer to the painting that opened to show a secret entrance to the Under gallery.

“This way.” Kate called as she strolled in. “Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.” She explained quickly.

River’s voice caught in her throat as she examined the room. Her fingers itched to unveil the statues in the room and examine them.

“Stone dust.” She heard the Doctor say.

“Is it important?” Kate asked.

River saw her husband shrug.

“In twelve hundred years I’ve never stepped in anything that wasn’t.” he said with a shrug.

 “Oi, you. Are you sciency?” he asked Osgood, pointing at her.

The young woman hesitated and nodded. “Oh, er, well, er, yes.” She mumbled.

He smiled reassuringly, “Got a name?” he asked gently. “Yes.” She said in a small voice.

“Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analyzed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job. Do I have a desk?” he asked turning to Kate.

“No.” she said jotting things into her phone.

“And I want a desk.” The Doctor said to no one.

Kate nodded to Osgood, “Get a team. Analyze the stone dust. Inhaler!” she called to her as she began to walk away again.

 

As the Doctor, River, and Clara followed they passed a fez on display.

River walked passed it with a roll of her eyes but the Doctor stopped and placed it on his head with a smile.

“No, sweetie.” River said without even looking back at him.

“Someday, you could just walk past a fez.” Clara pointed out.

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at River and shook his head, “Never gonna happen!” he said childishly.

He strode next to River, looping her arm through his.

“As you instructed, nothing has been touched.” A scientist said as the group walked into the gallery.

 

There were paintings along the wall of alien landscapes and glass littering the floor.

“3D again.” Clara observed.

“Interesting…” the Doctor muttered, examining the glass with his sonic screwdriver.

Clara cocked her head, “What the paintings?”

River shook her head as she kneeled next to the Doctor. “No, where it’s broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.” River remarked.

The Doctor looked at his wife grateful not to have to explain everything.

“As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.” Kate explained.

River studied the paintings carefully.

“So?” the Doctor asked carefully.

“There used to be.” River said showing him her scanner with the original painting on it.

 The Doctor muttered a curse in Gallifreyan under his breath and River nodded.

“Something’s got out the paintings.” Clara said as her eyes widened.

“Lots of somethings. Dangerous.” The Doctor hissed.

“This whole place has been searched. There’s nothing here that shouldn’t be, and nothing’s got out.” Kate assured him.

A noise like tearing was heard. The group turned their heads to see a fissure in time opening.

“Oh no, not now.” The Doctor whined.

“Doctor, what is it?” the young companion asked as she moved closer to River’s side.

“It’s a time portal. Like a window into the future or the past.” River explained quietly to the young woman.

“No, not now. I’m busy!” the Doctor called up to the portal.

“Is it to do with the paintings?” Kate asked worriedly.

He shook his head vehemently, “No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember this…,” he quickly took his fez off and his eyes widened, “Oh, of course. This is where I come in.” he murmured as he tossed it into the portal.

The Doctor gave his wife a rakish grin and wink. “Geronimo!” he yelled as he leaped into the portal.

“Doctor!” Clara called out in surprise moving towards the portal.

“Wait! Clara we can’t go in there. It could be too dangerous!” River said holding the companion back.

“But what about him? He’s your husband!” Clara snapped at the older blonde. R

iver gave her a nod and a soft smile. “Yes, you’re right. But he knows better than to get himself killed. I’ll kill him myself if anything happens.” She assured the young woman gently.

Clara gave a small nod and stood staring into the fissure with the Doctor’s wife at her side.

 

* * *

 

The Eleventh Doctor fell hard on his side, “Oof!” he said breathlessly.

The Tenth put the fez on and studied the man who was now getting to his feet.

“Who is this man?” the first Elizabeth asked astonished.

The Tenth shrugged, “That’s just what I was wondering.”

The Eleventh studied the Tenth in earnest, “Oh that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I’ve never seen it from the outside. It’s like a special effect. Oi!” he frowned as he knocked the fez off of the Tenth’s head. “Ha! Matchstick man!” The Eleventh said triumphantly.

The Tenth gave a groan, “You’re not.”

 

And at the same time they both pulled out their sonic screwdrivers. Ten frowned at Eleven’s sonic, which was frankly bigger and better.

 

“Compensating?” he asked snidely.

The Eleventh only gave a grin, “For what?”

The Tenth crossed his arms in a haughty manner, “Regeneration. It’s a lottery.” He intoned.

“Oh, he’s cool. Isn’t he cool? I’m the Doctor and I’m all cool. Oops, I’m wearing sandshoes! Besides, I haven't had any complaints…” the Doctor gave a mischievous grin that would make River grin.

“What are you doing here? I’m busy!” the Tenth sighed.

The Eleventh nodded, “Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we’re calling it, eh? Eh?” he teased as he put his fez back on.

He turned to the two Elizabeth’s and mock bowed. “Hello, ladies.”

The Tenth groaned again, “Don’t. Don’t start."

The Eleventh Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender, “Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.” He assured the Matchstick Man.

 The Tenth deflated a bit, “One of them is a Zygon.” He explained.

“Ugh… I’m not judging you.” The Eleventh said holding his hands up again.

 

Another time fissure opened up, and both men put their glasses on.

“Oh, lovely!” They said grinning at one another.

The Eleventh Doctor glanced at the women, “Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.” He said.

The first Elizabeth glanced at the second one. “But what about the creature?” she queried.

The Tenth looked at them both, “Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.” He instructed them.

“Of course, my love.” They both answered.

“Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.” The first Elizabeth murmured as she leaned in to kiss the Tenth.

The Tenth scratched his cheek and blushed, “Thanks. Lovely.” He whispered.

The second one nodded, “I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.” She smiled, kissing him and running the opposite direction.

Again he blushed and looked at his feet. “Well, won’t that be nice?” he muttered.

“One of those was a Zygon.” the Eleventh observed.

The Tenth nodded, “Yeah.”

The Eleventh tilted his head, “Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers…”

Again the Tenth nodded, “Yeah.”

The Eleventh bit his lip to keep from laughing, “Venom sacs in the tongue.” He murmured.

“Yeah, I’m getting the point, thank you!” the Tenth snapped at his future self.

 

“Doctor?” the pair heard.

“Sweetie, is that you?” River’s voice fluttered down to them.

“Ah, hello, Clara… River…” he paused over her name and glanced at the Tenth Doctor who’s eyes grew wide.

“Can you hear me?” he called back to them.

 

* * *

 

River and Clara stood side by side, staring into the portal.

“Yeah, it’s us.” Clara called to him.

“We can hear you. Where are you? Or when are you?” River called back.

The Doctor turned to the Tenth, “Where and when are we?”

The Tenth had gathered his wits again, from hearing Professor Song’s voice. “England, 1562.” He answered quickly.

Clara glanced at River confused, “Who are you talking to?” she asked him.

“Myself.” He said with a grin.

River clasped her hands over her mouth in glee. “Oh two of you?! The mind races!” she said gleefully.

The Doctor snorted at that.

“Can you come back through?” Clara yelled.

“Physical passage may not be possible in both direction. Its… Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!” he said, lobbing the fez back through the portal.

 

River and Clara glanced around the room.

“Nothing here!” River called back to them.

The Tenth looked at the Doctor in wonder, “So where did it go?”

The Eleventh gave a shrug.

Clara turned to River, “Who’s he talking to?”

Kate spoke up from behind them, “He said himself.”

River nodded, “There must be another version in there with him. Who knows what kind of paradox is waiting to happen!” River exclaimed.

“Keep him talking.” Kate ordered as her phone began to ring. She began walking out of the room, “Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.” She said, voice fading away.

 

Back in 1562, the Doctors pace around each other.

“Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?” the Tenth asked.

The Eleventh gave a shrug and a shake of his head. “I don’t remember.”

Exasperated the Tenth threw his hands up, “How can you forget this?”

The Eleventh bristled, “Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!”

They nodded at one another and both began to reverse it.

“It’s not working.” The Eleventh said frustrated.

Realization dawned on the Tenth, “We’re both reversing the polarity.” He pointed out.

The Eleventh waved him off, “Yes, I know that.” He said grinding his teeth.

The Tenth shook his head, “There’s two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.”

They both stopped trying to reverse the polarity and turned to each other.

 

A soft bang was heard and they turned their heads to see what it was. An older man walked towards them, fez in hand.

“Anyone lose a fez?” the man quirked.


	5. The three Doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! I have chapters 6 and 7 written, but I'm going to space them out!

The Doctors both straightened up and glared at the newcomer.

“You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?” the Tenth groused.

The Warrior dipped his head at the men, “Good afternoon. I’m looking for the Doctor.” He smiled carefully.

The Tenth sighed, “Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place.” 

The Warrior nodded with a bigger smile, “Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?”

The Eleventh stuttered, “H-His companions?!” He exclaimed.

“They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?” he smiled at the young men again.

The younger older Doctors both pulled out their screwdrivers. “Really?” the Warrior blanched.

The Doctor nodded, “Yeah.” He said softly.

“Really.” The Tenth said with a nod.

The Warrior frowned at this. “You’re me? Both of you?” he grumbled.

The Tenth nodded again, “Yep.”

The Warrior nodded to the Eleventh Doctor, “Even that one?” he asked dubiously.

The Eleventh spluttered. “Yes!” he exclaimed outraged.

“You’re my future selves?” he asked with trepidation.

“Yes!” the other two men exclaimed.

Somehow between their conversations, both the Tenth and Eleventh pointed their screwdrivers at the Warrior.

“Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They’re scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He gave a cry.

“Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It’s very convincing.” The Tenth murmured.

“Brave words, Dick Van Dyke.” The Eleventh teased.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the Under Gallery, Clara paced worriedly while River leaned against the wall with a bored expression. “Aren’t you worried?!” she snapped at River.

River gave an unconvincing shrug. “He’ll call for help when he needs it.” She said mostly to herself.

Clara took a moment to study her. She stood unmoving against the wall, but everything about her was restless.

Her hands moved on their own accord against the bodice of the shirt she was wearing. Her eyes moved back and forth and a worry line creased her smooth forehead. Even the wild mane of golden curls seemed to move with their own life. Clara’s heart went out to the woman who married the Doctor.

The quiet worry she held for her husband, was heartbreakingly moving.

 

* * *

 

Back in the woods in England in 1562, the trio of Doctors were surrounded by soldiers.

“Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor’s head.” Bentham demanded.

The Warrior gave a wry smile, “Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.” He joked.

 

_Kate walked back in and Clara glanced at her, “I think there are three of them now.” She said biting her thumb nail._

_Kate nodded, “There’s a precedent for that.” She said._

 

Bentham glared at the portal, pointing at it, “What is that?”

The older two Doctors went back to pointing their screwdrivers at the soldiers.

“Oh, the pointing again. They’re screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet?” The Warrior exclaimed annoyed.

“Oh, don’t you sound like my wife.” The Eleventh mumbled to himself.

The Tenth turned and faced him, “Wait, what?” he asked the Eleventh Doctor who only shook his head.

 

Bentham still pointed at the portal, “That thing, what witchcraft is it?” he griped.

The Eleventh smiled and nodded. “Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!” he called to the other side. “Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clara and Kate both stared pointedly at River who frowned.

“He means you.” Kate said.

“Why am I the witch?” she gripped.

“You’re his wife.” Clara said, pushing the woman towards the portal.

 

* * *

 

 

“River?” she heard him call.

 

_She gave a great sigh, “What mortal dare calls upon me at this hour!” she said dramatically._

_Clara muffled her laugh in her sleeve as River sent a glare in her direction._

 

The Doctor fought a grin off his face. “Oh um, River... Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone.”

 

_River grounded her teeth, “Oh I hate him…” she mumbled._

 

“No you don’t!” He called back triumphantly.

 

_“Do as he said.” She intoned._

 

“Yes, tiny bit more colour, dear.” He grumbled.

 

_“Right,” she said with a sigh, “Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I’ll turn you all into frogs.” She threatened._

 

He gave a small grin at that, “Ooh, frogs. Nice. You heard her.” He said addressing the wary soldiers.

 

_River gave a frustrated sigh, “Sweetie, what’s going on?” she implored._

 

“It’s a timey-wimey thing.” He explained carefully.

The Warrior’s eyebrows shot up, “Timey what? Timey-wimey?” he said.

“I’ve no idea where he picks that stuff up…” The Tenth said blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

Around them, the soldiers all fell to their knee. “The Queen. The Queen.” They all called.

Elizabeth walked in with a terrible smile. “You don’t seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.” She said carefully.

The Tenth tilted his head, “Which one are you? What happened to the other one?” he asked cautiously.

“Indisposed. Long live the Queen.” Elizabeth said with a smirk.

“Long live the Queen.” The soldiers chanted.

“Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.” She ordered before turning away.

The Tenth struggled a moment, “That is not the Queen of England, that’s an alien duplicate.” He pleaded.

“And you can take it from him, cos he’s really checked.” The Doctor assured the men.

“Oh, shut up!” hissed the Tenth.

“Venom sacs in the tongue.” The Doctor taunted.

“Seriously, stop it.” The Tenth growled.

 

 

“No, hang on. The Tower. Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.” The Doctor said formulating a plan.

 

The Doctor flapped about in his usual way. “Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?” he asked.

The Warrior groaned, “Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?”

The Doctor opened his hands and nodded, “Yes,” and quickly clapped his hands together and shook his head, “No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.” He said in a demanding tone.

Granddad glared at the Doctor, “Granddad?!” he howled.

Sandshoes crossed his arms crossly, “They’re not sandshoes.” He snapped.

“Yes, they are.” Granddad said, studying the shoes.

Elizabeth grew tired of their bickering, “Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again.” She threatened.

 

* * *

 

 

River grinned. “Dear God, that man is clever.” River said as she and Kate shared a look.

“Come on!” Kate said rushing out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Clara called as she tried to keep up with the others.

“My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.” Kate said excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

The cell warden roughly pushed the three men into a cell, “Come on, you lot, get in there.” He barked.

“Ow…” the Warrior mumbled, rubbing his arm as the warden slammed the door shut behind them.

The Doctor began to scratch at one of the pillars with a random piece of metal he had found.

“Three of us in one cell? That’s going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don’t get out soon.” He drawled.

“What are you doing?” Sandshoes asked exasperatedly.

“Getting us out.” The Doctor uttered as he scraped

. Sandshoes turned to see the Warrior trying to use his screwdriver on the door.

“The sonic won’t work on that, it’s too primitive.” He reminded the old man.

“Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?’ the Doctor sassed.

Sandshoes threw him a baleful glare.

He began to pace the small cell, “Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?” he asked Granddad.

 

_The Moment winked at him and held a finger over her lips._

 

“Oi, Chinny?” Chinny whined.

Sandshoes nodded, “Yeah, you do have a chin.” He said ghosting his palm over his own slim one.


	6. Never one for rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's given me such wonderful feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll even put the 7th chapter up later. Enjoy! x

Kate tore through the hall excitedly. “The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.” She directed them towards the Black Archive corridor.

Clara looked confused and hastily River made the explanation, “The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff has their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling.”

 

Kate stared at her in wonder for a moment and then nodded to the man at the desk, “Access, please.”

The man stood, “Ma’am.” He waited until she handed him her key.

“Atkins isn't it?” she asked politely.

The older gentleman nodded, “Yes, ma’am. First day here.” He said.

 

Kate leaned closer to Clara, “Been here ten years!” she confided to her.

 

The three ladies walked into the room. “Lock and key? Bit basic, isn’t it?” Clara observed smartly.

“Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is TARDIS-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.” River said as she examined the weapons. “Oh these are mine!” River said with a grin. She quickly slipped off her black flats and pulled on the dangerous red heels.

“But we’ve been let in.” Clara stated still confused.

 

“You and Mrs. Song have a top level security rating from your last visits. Professor Song, please don’t touch those!.” Kate warned.

 

River rolled her eye as she finished putting the heels on.

 

“Sorry, my what?” Clara asked in surprise.

Kate gave her an apologetic smile, “Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.” She led them to a table with a device on it.

 

River had her dangerous smile on. “Oh hello sweetie!” she exclaimed happily.

“What is that?” Clara asked curiously.

“Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies.” Kate explained to the brunette.

“Why not?” Clara asked as she studied it.

“Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.” Kate said tiredly.

Clara gave a nod, “Okay, so this is how we’re going to rescue the Doctor.” She said with no conviction.

Kate bit her lip and shrugged. “I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.” She turned away to glance at her phone.

 

River grinned at that. “We may not need his permission.” She whispered to Clara.

 

Kate’s phone began to ring and she answered.

River picked up the vortex manipulator and strapped it to her wrist as Kate’s back was turned. Clara’s eyes widened and River touched a finger to her lips as if to quiet her.

 

“Yes? Well, if you’ve found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.” Kate demanded.

Clara now stood next to River looking down at the floor as she looked up sh spied Osgood and McGillop, “Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?” Clara spoke up.

Kate spared them a glance as she stared at the screen of her phone. “Oh, they’ve probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.” She said casually.

Clara now stood closer against River’s side. “T-The humans?” Clara whispered.

Kate turned and grinned maliciously at the ladies across from her, “Dear me. I really do get into character, don’t I?” she teased as she spit venom at the ladies feet and turning into a Zygon.

Osgood’s clone smirked, “The Under Gallery is secure.”

 

River glanced at the phone and quickly imputed the coordinates 231163 and grabbed Clara’s hand.

 

“Prepare to dispose of two more humans. We have acquired the device.” Zygon Kate said.

“Activation code, right?” she whispered to River as she nodded and pressed the button, disappearing with Clara in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

As the Warrior stared at his screwdriver, the Tenth Doctor stood next to the Eleventh. “So, Professor River Song…” he started.

He watched the older man stop and sigh, screwing his eyes shut.

“We watched her die. And we still… still go for it? What about Rose? Did you just _forget_ all about her?” the Tenth demanded.

The Doctor opened his eyes warily. “In time, you will find that even knowing what happens to River Song, it’s worth it in the end. There are times you forget about what’s to come. Because you learn to live again. To love again. As for Rose, how could I ever forget her? My pink and yellow human… I... We will always love Rose Tyler. She saved us. When we were all leathery and angry.” he said with a fond smile.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor looked at Sandshoes. “Here's a spoiler for you... Who do you think sent us to her?” asked quirking a barely there eyebrow.

The Tenth gasped. “Y-You mean… River sent us to her.” He whispered.

The Doctor looked at him anciently. “I can't tell you that. You know that. Just know this. River Song is an important part of our future. We lost her in the library. And we owe her so much more than we could ever begin to give her.” He said softly.

The Tenth Doctor sighed and leaned heavily against the wall.

“We tell her our name. You tell her. She must really mean something to us.” The Tenth murmurs.

The Doctor gave a gentle smile, “Oh you don’t even know the half of it.” He muttered.


	7. The Doctors, the wife, and the companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go my darlings! It's going to be a few days before chapter 8 is up so I wanted to give you two chapters before the little wait. In my first story, The Name of the Doctor and the return of his wife, I kind of hinted at the fact that River knew what happened during this episode. But when she was pulled out of the time stream, because of her rewriting her timeline, she's forgotten her last spoiler. I hope that makes sense. Enjoy! x

“In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.” The Warrior said out loud.

“We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.” The Tenth said not paying much attention.

But the old man just shook his head with a smile, “No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.” He finished with a frown.

The Tenth leaned towards him, “It must be really recent for you.” He said unkindly.

“Recent?” the confusion was clear in Granddad’s voice.

The Doctor paused his scraping and turned to look at the Warrior. “The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.” He bit out harshly.

“The day we killed them all.” Sandshoes snapped at the Doctor.

“Same thing.” He snapped back turning away.

 

 _“It’s history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don’t know it’s still up to you.”_ The Moment said quietly to the Warrior.

 

“I don’t talk about it.” He said looking down.

“You’re not talking about it. There’s no one else here.” Sandshoes pointed out.

 

 _“Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.”_ Prompted the Moment.

 

He took a shuddering breath, “Did you ever count?” he asked quietly.

The Doctor kept scratching at the wall. “Count what?” he asked in a bored tone.

“How many children there were on Gallifrey that day?” the old young man asked.

The Doctor quit scratching and blinked down at his shoes. “I have absolutely no idea.” He whispered.

“How old are you now?” the Warrior asked.

The Doctor gave a shrug, “Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.” But River would know, he thought to himself, River always knows.

The Warrior narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, “Four hundred years older than me and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?” he asked in disgust.

The Doctor ran a tired hand through his hair, “Tell me, what would be the point?” he snapped.

“Two point four seven billion.” Sandshoes mumbled looking down.

“You did count!” Granddad exclaimed.

“You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?” Sandshoes said accusingly.

“I moved on.” The Doctor said not looking at the men.

“Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?” screamed the Tenth.

 

“Spoilers.” The Doctor whispered, closing his eyes tight.

“No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.” Sandshoes growled.

The Doctor’s head snapped up and he glared at the other man.“No, you really don’t.” he warned.

 

“I don’t know who you are, either of you. I haven’t got the faintest idea.” The Warrior murmured shaking his head.

 

 _“They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.”_ The Moment reminded him.

 

“No.” The Warrior said stubbornly.

“No?” the Tenth asked in confusion.

“Just, no.” the Warrior said tiredly.

The Doctor began to laugh hysterically.

“Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?” The Tenth asked him.

He gave a tired look, “Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I’m like when I’m alone.” He sighed.

 

 _“It’s the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.”_ The Moment whispered to the Warrior.

 

“Four hundred years…” Granddad trailed off.

Sandshoes turned his head in confusion, “I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

“At a software level, they’re all the same device, aren’t they? Same software, different case.” He explained.

The Doctors only stared at him.

“Yeah.” The Doctor spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child.

The Tenth prompted. “So?” the Doctor asked.

Granddad grinned, “So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickey bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.” He finished with a flourish.

The Tenth checked his screwdriver with a smile, “Yeah, still going.”

And the Doctor held his up with a smile, “Calculation complete!” he said with a childish glee. “Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our difference, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever!” The Doctor said dancing around the cell.

 

 _“Same software, different face.”_ The Moment said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

All of a sudden the door to their cell was thrown open and River and Clara fall in.

“How did you do that?” the Doctor demanded.

“It wasn’t locked.” River and Clara said simultaneously.

The Doctor scratched his cheek and blushed. “Right.” He mumbled.

 

“So they’re both you, then, yeah?” Clara asked as she pointed at the other men.

“Three Doctors… Oh this is a dream! The mind really does race!” River purred, eyeing the men like a predator.

The Doctor gave a scowl and pulled her possessively towards him.

 

“You’ve met them before. Don’t you remember?” the Doctor asked as he pulled River into his side.

“A bit, yeah. Nice suit.” She said winking at the Tenth Doctor.

He preened a bit and adjusted his tie. “Thanks.”

 

Clara tilted her head, “Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?” she asked incredulously.

All three men ducked their heads and blushed.

“It should have been locked.” The gravelly voice of the Warrior rumbled.

“Yes. Exactly. Why wasn’t it locked?” the Doctor asked confused.

The women gave a shrug while the other two Doctors began to speculate between each other.

 

“Did you get taller?” The Doctor whispered in River's ear.

She grinned and shook her head, “New shoes.” She said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

The Doctor looked down at her feet and he gave a grin. “Yowzah…” he whispered appreciatively.

River chuckled breathlessly, “Oh stop it.” She flirted.

The Doctor’s smile grew, “Make me.” He rumbled against her ear.

“Oh I intend to.” River’s soft purr promised.

 

 

The other men watched in silent fascination while Clara only looked on with the kind of annoyance one would have watching their friends kiss.

 

“I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.” Elizabeth’s voice said as she interrupted the flirting couple with her entrance.


	8. The Doctor's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I'm still alive and updating! I just had to do real people things this past week. But I'm back with chapter 8. I'll upload the ninth tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which was frankly my favorite to write.

Everyone gasped and looked at her.

 

“Oh this is Christmas…” River muttered happily.

 

Elizabeth gave her a sour look. “And who’s this?” her high voice asked.

The Doctor stepped forward gesturing to the women, “Clara Oswald and River Song. Her majesty, Queen Elizabeth.”

Both the British women curtsied politely.

“Right well, follow me.” Elizabeth said with a sniff.

 

* * *

 

 

They all followed close behind her, with River and the Tenth Doctor leading the others.

Elizabeth took them down into some chambers and began to speak.

“The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.” She explained calmly.

Clara frowned, “So they want this one.”

Elizabeth gave a shake of her ginger head. “Not yet. It’s far too primitive. Zygons are… used to a certain level of comfort.” She said delicately.

 

A red rubbery Zygon approached the group cautiously. “Commander, why are these creatures here?” he asked with disdain.

Elizabeth gave a smile, “Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.” She said gesturing to a glowing cube.

The Zygon put his hand on it and vanished into a 3D landscape painting that had been seen in the Under Gallery.

“That’s him! That’s the Zygon in the picture now.” Clara exclaimed.

River gave her an indulgent smile, “It’s not a picture, it’s a stasis cube. Time Lord Art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as suspended animation.”

 

The Warrior and the Tenth Doctor stared at her in awe that she understood the Time Lord technology that most humans didn't.

 

 

Clearing his throat, the Tenth nodded, “Oh, that’s very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet’s a bit more interesting, and then out they come.”

The Doctor now stood by his wife and smiled at Clara. “You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.”

 

River rolled her eyes, as did the Tenth Doctor who shot her a shy smile.

 

“And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.” Clara continued.

River gave her a thumb up, “Exactly! Well done, Clara!” she encouraged.

Suddenly the Tenth Doctor turned to Elizabeth and sized her up for a moment. “And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?”

 

River rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She had quickly realized that this Elizabeth was very much the human one.

 

 

Elizabeth scowled at him, “Because it’s not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.”

All three men gaped at each other a moment before the Tenth blustered out, “Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.”

Elizabeth sighed, “My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.” She said pulling a dagger out of her garter beneath her skirts.

 

River grinned at her, “Ah, I knew I liked you.”

Elizabeth returned her smile. “These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.” she said with a scoff.

Clara tilted her head in confusion. “Zygons?” she asked, scrunching her nose.

Elizabeth and River gave each other a knowing look. “ **Men**.” They both said with an exasperated smile.

Clara giggled as the three men took offense to their comment.

 

Suddenly Clara glanced at the Queen. “And you actually killed one of them?” she questioned her.

“I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperiled.” Elizabeth gave a shrug.

River nodded with a concentrated look on her face. “Spoken like a true queen.” She complimented.

“Are you a queen as well?” Elizabeth asked the lion maned woman in surprise.

River gave her an enigmatic smile. “Empress, actually.” She corrected quietly.

Elizabeth gasped and bobbed a quick curtsey. “My apologies, your majesty!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

 

The Warrior and the Tenth both looked on impressed at the woman who got the sovereign of England to curtsey to her.

 

River waved her off with a kind smile. “None of that. Now, you were saying…”

Elizabeth nodded and turned to look at the Tenth Doctor. “Doctor, can I rely on your service?”

The Tenth glanced at his future self who gave him a small grin and then to the woman who would be his wife, who gave him a reassuring look.

“Well, I’m going to need my TARDIS.” He said quietly.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and smiled, “It has been procured already.”

The Tenth nodded, scratching the back of his neck, “Ah…” he murmured.

“But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.” Elizabeth smiled knowingly at him.

He shot a dirty look at River when she giggled.

“Yes… right. Lead the way.” He sighed.

 

“Actually, if I may speak to the queen, alone a moment please?” River stopped them quickly.

Elizabeth smiled at her and dipped her head in accordance. “It would be an honor, Empress River.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his wife. “Right then. We’ll just get the groom ready. Clara?” he asked gesturing to her.

Clara glanced between the Doctor and River, and River inclined her head towards her husband.

Clara nodded. “Right, lead the way, Chin.” She skipped to his side.

 

* * *

 

 

“You wish to speak to me, your grace?” Elizabeth asked nervously.

River smiled and held out her arm, “Walk with me a moment.”

Elizabeth nodded quickly and looped her arm through River’s.

“The Doctor… is very precious to me. He and I have known each other for many years…” River began.

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. “Oh! Are you asking that I not marry him?” Elizabeth asked pulling her arm away angrily. “Because, you may be an Empress, but this is my kingdom and…”

River put her finger over her full lips in as shushing motion, and the queen’s words died on her lips.

“My dear, Queen Elizabeth. I am not asking you to not marry him. I am asking you to understand that with marrying my…  old friend… you are marrying into moments where he won’t be there for you. I am not asking for you to not be angry with him at that time, but to… sort of understand. Do you?”

Elizabeth was quiet a moment. “You speak as if the two of you are centuries old.” Elizabeth observed.

River gave her a small smile at how right the Queen had been. “Ah no. But he is much like my husband.” She explained.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise at River. “You have an Emperor?” she implored.

River gave a hearty laugh and a shake of her curls. “I would not trust any man, let alone my husband to rule my country. I am worth four men easily.” River said confidently.

Elizabeth smiled in admiration. “You speak confidently in that tone. I cannot begin to believe that you are not who you say you are. Empress River Song. You must be magnificent.” The red-headed Queen claimed.

As they approached the clergyman where the others stood around, awaiting the Queen and Empress, River threw her a small wink.

“Oh I am.” She confirmed brightly.

Elizabeth smiled and clutched River’s hand a moment. “As soon as I saw you I felt a kinship to you. We are both women in the jobs of men. Thank you for proving to me that I am all that is needed to run my country.”

River grinned at Elizabeth.

“Go on then. Time for you and the Doctor to be married.” She whispered as she nodded to the obviously nervous man.

The women rulers gave each other deep, respectful curtsies and parted ways.

 

* * *

 

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The clergyman announced not too long after.

Clara grinned and threw flowers in the air. “Woohoo!”

She stopped cheering immediately after Elizabeth went in for an enthusiastic snog.

“Um River… how does this work exactly? You just watched the Doctor marry another woman.” She asked under her breath to the other woman.

River gave her a small smile, “Oh he’ll make it up to me later.”

River said with a daring glance at her husband. He adjusted his bowtie and winked at her.

“Oh ugh! Can you not?” Clara asked covering her ears and returning to her place next to the Warrior.

 

“Is there a lot of this in the future?” he asked Clara.

He gestured to the newly married couple and then to the Doctor and River who were in an enthusiastic snog themselves.

Clara shrugged, “It does start to happen, yeah.” She confirmed uncomfortably.

Finally pulling away from Elizabeth the Tenth Doctor smiled weakly at her.

“God speed, my love.” She said softly.

He backed up slowly, “I will be right back.” The Tenth promised.

 

“River, it was a real pleasure to speak with you. Long live the Empress.” Elizabeth said, dipping down into an elaborate curtsy.

River smiled and curtseyed back. “Long live the Queen.” She said kindly.

 

The others had already entered the TARDIS minus the Tenth Doctor who waited for River.

“After you, your grace.” He said with a teasing smile.

“Why thank you kindly, your majesty.” River smiled coyly raising her arched eyebrow.

He blushed and followed after her, tinkering on the edge of falling for her.

 

“Right then, back to the future.” The Doctor announced as he glanced suspiciously at River and his older regeneration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned in this chapter that River is an Empress of a country. But in my mind she's an empress of whole worlds. Queen of colonies. And in some cases King as well. Because she's River Song, and she's a bad ass. Some she rules with the Doctor and many she rules alone. She is Ruler of the Universe and Time. Time Lord victorious is feared by many, but River Song is the one he fears!


	9. Breaking into UNIT HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears, here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 last night. It's not a big scene, but I did give the War Doctor and River Song a bit of a moment. Oh and can anyone find the reference to a David Tennant episode? Enjoy! x

The Warrior glanced around and frowned. “You've let this place go a bit.”

The Doctor sighed leaning against a railing, “Ah, it’s his grunge phase. He grows out of it.”

The Tenth Doctor looked offended at the older and younger versions of him.

“Oh don’t you listen to them, love. You’re perfect. Yes you are. Aren’t you just the most beautiful thing?” River hummed to the console lovingly.

She stroked it gently and a soft sound akin to purring was heard throughout the TARDIS.

“What…?” the Warrior and the Tenth both asked the Doctor.

He shook his head and held his finger over his lips. “Spoilers.” He murmured with a smile.

The Tenth shrugged and went to pull a lever when an alarm sound went off. “Ow! The desktop is glitching.” He screeched.

“Three of us from different time zones. It’s trying to compensate.” The Warrior figured out quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

The room changed where bright round bulbs surrounded the console room.

“River look! The round things!” the Doctor said happily.

“I love the round things!” the Tenth grinned.

“What are the round things?” the Doctor asked his past regeneration who gave a shrug.

“No idea.” The Tenth shrugged and smiled.

“Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilized.” The Doctor crowed.

 

* * *

 

 

The desktop changed one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

The Tenth pulled a face. “Oh, you’ve redecorated. I don’t like it.”

River glared at him, hand on hip and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we’re going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.” The Doctor explained as he put in coordinates.

“No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.” Clara said sitting in the jump seat next to River.

The three men gave her a small scowling stare. “Okay, so you’ve heard of that, then.” She muttered, ducking her head.

 

River pulled a lever down and pressed the blue stabilizers quickly, halting their shaky ride.

 

 

“How did you do that?” the Warrior asked.

She winked at him, “I was taught by the best.”

He smiled at her, “I bet I like you.” He leaned closer to her.

“Oh you do!” River promised.

 

“Oi! No flirting in MY TARDIS!” The Doctor demanded, stepping between River and the Warrior.

 

River play pouted, “Oh is the wittle Doctor jealous.”

The Doctor stepped closer to River, voice low and rough. “I have the right to be a bit jealous, wife. You are not allowed to flirt with younger me.” He growled softly.

River hummed impressed. “Doctor, you’ve gone all demanding. Not that I mind. What are you going to do next? Spank me?” River’s eyes glittered a moment.

 

The Doctor had to pull away from her before he snogged her senseless in front of the others.

“River Song, please behave.” He asked as he bopped her nose.

She rolled her eyes and handed him a phone.

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart on the line.” She said.

 

* * *

 

 

He took it from her and began to talk to Kate, “Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?” he asked.

“Doctor?” Kate’s surprised voice filled the console room.

“Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS. I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.”

They heard her sigh, “I’m sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.”

“Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.” The Tenth snapped at her.

“Kate, we’re trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can’t we land.” The Doctor demanded.

“I said, switch it off.” Kate said angrily.

“No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!” the Doctor pleaded.

 

River leaned against the railing, letting her husbands figure it out on their own.

 

“The Tower of London, totally TARDIS-proof.” The Tenth Doctor sighed exasperatedly.

“How can they do that?” Clara asked confused.

“Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it’s unbeatable.” The Doctor grunted in annoyance.

 

“We don’t need to land.” River called out to the men running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

 

“Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.” The Tenth replied callously.

River stepped into his personal space and crowded him shutting him up quickly.

He gulped cautiously and River smirked at him. “No, we don’t. We don’t There is another way. Cup-a-soup.” She explained.

The Warrior noticed the stasis cube in that moment and grinned at the blonde enigma with a nod of agreement.

“Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?”

River grinned and kissed his cheek in answer.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor grinned and pointed at his wife. “Ah-ha! I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

River responded with a huff and crossed her arms.

The Doctor called McGillop quickly.

“McGillop.” The group heard.

“Take a look at your phone and confirm who you’re talking to.” The Doctor instructed the boy.

“But that’s not possible. I was just…” the boy said in wonder.

“You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveler, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?”

River grinned at him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Demanding again? Rather hot, if you ask me…” she whispered to him.

For a moment he grinned a boyish smirk and adjusted his bowtie then shook his head to clear it.

“Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?” the boy agreed readily.

“Just do it!” River demanded as she hung up quickly.

 

The Warrior grinned, “You seem more capable then him. Are you sure you’re not my real future?” He asked River.

River twirled around the TARDIS with ease, “Oh sweetie, I’m very much in your future… As you can see.” She said herself.

The Warrior and the Tenth Doctor both looked her over in appreciation.

“Oi!” The Doctor said pulling River behind him and out of sight from his younger selfs.

River laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

“So boys, let’s do this.” She said as she grabbed the controls.

And like always, unbeknownst to the younger Doctor and the Warrior, they followed her, like they would for the rest of time.


	10. No mercy for the Daleks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear is chapter 10, and I hope you guys enjoy the tiny moment I gave 10 and River and the conversation between the War Doctor and River. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm always open to then! Enjoy! x

_~ In the painting. ~_

As they all pulled their individual levers and pushed buttons, River landed them smoothly.

“Right then, Doctor you go to the right, Pretty boy you go left, and you my dear,” she said patting the Warriors arm, “You go forward. I’ll keep Clara safe and I’ll spot the three of you.” River said with a smile.

All three men looked at her in surprise.

“River, are you sure that’s going to be safe?” the Tenth asked tentatively.

She shrugged and shot him a smile, “Don’t know. Want to find out?”

He smiled at her. “Fair enough. Alright let’s do this.”

River shooed them out of the TARDIS and turned to Clara, “You stay here. Do not under any circumstances go out there.” She said as she stepped out with a blaster in each hand. “We’ll be back soon.” She called back to the wide eyed companion.

“Exterminate!” she heard the dreadful voice of a Dalek.

She began shooting at will stopping five in her wake.

“You will be exterminated. You are an associate of the Doctor.” A Dalek’s voice said to River.

“I’m River Song. Check your records again.” She told it, smiling at the parallel at those words.

The Dalek was quiet a moment and then began to roll backwards slowly. “Mercy?” it asked.

River laughed and shook her head, “Not a chance.” She said as the sound of shots rang out.

River found the opening in which to get into the Black Archives.

"Doctors! I’ve found it, come on!” she called them back towards the TARDIS.

“River, there’s one coming after us.” Her husband called as he ran towards the TARDIS.

“I’ll drive, you three figure it out.” She yelled as she ran to the console.

She started the engine and pushed them into the opening, subsequently pushing the burnt out body of the Dalek into the archive.

 

~ Back in the Black Archives. ~

 

“Hello.” The Warrior said with a tentative smile.

“I’m the Doctor.” The Tenth said introducing himself with a smile.

“Sorry about the Dalek.” The Doctor shrugged apologetically.

River and Clara followed behind them, rolling their eyes at each other.

“Also the showing off.” Clara muttered.

River laughed at Clara’s comment and leaned against the TARDIS, crossing her arms.

 

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?” The Doctor asked angrily.

Kate crossed her arms, “The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Except make you both agree to halt it.” The Tenth pointed out.

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Not even the three of you.”

“You’re about to murder millions of people.” The Warrior rasped out.

“To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?” she asked coldly.

River watched the countdown, not daring to look at the hurt expression on her husband’s face.

“Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I’m not even sure who that is any more.” He said softly.

“You tell yourself it’s justified, but it’s a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.” The Tenth said brokenly.

River wrapped her arms gently around the Tenth Doctor’s thin torso, whispering words of comfort in Gallifreyan. The young Doctor settled into her embrace with a familiarity that should have scared him, but instead further relaxed him.

 

Watching his future regenerations and the woman who seemed to know him the most, he glanced at the _Moment_ who gave him an encouraging look.

 

The Doctor glimpsed his past regeneration in the arms of his wife and frowned for a moment before turning to Kate.

“And, because I got it wrong, I’m going to make you get it right.” The Doctor finally announced.

Kate looked dubiously at him. “How?” she asked.

The Tenth gave a small contented sigh and pulled out of River’s arms giving her a bashful smile.

“Any second now, you’re going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.” The Tenth said stepping next to his future regeneration.

“Then you’re going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.” The Doctor said with a grin.

“Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.” The Tenth smirked. “And the key to perfect negotiation?” the Doctor asked crossing his arms.

“Not knowing what side you’re on.” The Tenth answered. “So, for the next few hours, until we decided to let you out…” the Doctor started.

“No on in this room will be able to remember if they’re human,” the Tenth continued.

“Or Zygon.” The Doctor finally finished.

 

River pointed the Doctor’s screwdriver and zapped the memory filter in the room. At the seventh second, both Kates called for a halt of the countdown and they began to negotiate.

 

_~ Off to the side. ~_

 

The Warrior now sat in an old leather chair that he favored in his seventh regeneration and River walked over and sat across from him.

“Hello.” She said with a smile.

He smiled gently at River and nodded, “Hello.” He answered.

“Clara’s made us some tea, here you go. I guess I should introduce myself properly. I’m River Song. You haven’t met me yet.” She said with a small knowing smile.

“I look forward to it. Is there a problem?” he asked as he leaned towards her.

“The Doctor, my Doctor, he’s always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.” River told him.

He nodded, “One would.”

She nodded in agreement and looked at him appraisingly. “You don’t though. Because you haven’t done it yet. It’s still in your future. I wager that’s what you were up to before this triple paradox came to be.” River stated.

His smile waned a bit, “You’re very sure of yourself.”

River nodded and tapped her temple gently. “I always know. He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. I hear it when he sleeps. It haunts him. He’d do anything to change it.” She said looking down at the hands in her lap.

The Warrior stared at her a moment and leaned forward to grab her hand. “Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved do you think? Look over there.

Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?” he asked.

River stared at his hand for a moment before squeezing it. “Millions on billions of worlds, he’s saved…” she whispered.

She looked up and with her free hand she cupped the older man’s cheek. “Your eyes. Look at you. You’re young.” She said smiling slightly.

 

The Tenth heard River’s words to the younger version of him and he felt his hearts tighten at the familiar words that had been said to him in the Library. 

 

The Warrior smiled at her tiredly, “Then, all things considered, it’s time I grew up. I’ve seen all I needed. The moment has come.” He told her.

She watched him a moment, confused at his words.

The _Moment_ stood nearby, watching the older man and the curly haired woman.

He stood slowly and straightened his jacket in such a way that had become well known and loved by River.

 

_“I know you are.” The Moment answered him._

 

River looked over her shoulder. “Sweetie, who are you talking to?” she asked turning to look back at him, but he had disappeared.

“Never been one to say goodbye then…” she mused to herself.

River shook her head in fond exasperation. "Oh that man." she murmured as she strode over to the two remaining Doctors to tell them where the Warrior had gone off to.


	11. Hope for the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 11 for your reading enjoyment. I hope you like this chapter, because it was a bit hard for me to write it. Alright, I'll leave you to your reading. Enjoy! x

_~ Back in the Barn. ~_

As the Warrior returned to the barn, he heaved a great sigh.

_“You wanted a big red button.” The Moment said._

He turned and found a red, rose-like button in the center of the room.

_“One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?” the Moment asked him on last time._

He gave a infinitesimal nod of his head, “I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.” He said determinedly.

_The Moment studied him, “You've seen the men you will become.” She reminded him._

He gave a greater nod at that, “Those men. Extraordinary.”

_The Moment crinkled her brow, “They were you.” She assured him._

At that, the Warrior shook his head. “No. They are the Doctor.”

_From her perch, the Moment gazed down at him, “You’re the Doctor, too.” She said softly._

The Warrior sighed and rubbed his palm across his face. “No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light, whatever the cost.” He said as he put his callused hand on the button.

In his mind he could see them. The children of Gallifrey laughing and cheering and very unaware of the horrors about to be done.

_“You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning? That sound brings hope wherever it goes.” The Moment said conversationally._

The Warrior paused and nodded his head, “Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.” He whispered.

_The Moment smiled at him now, “To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.”_

The sound of the time rotors sounded through the small barn.

_“Even you.” The Moment smiled as two TARDISs parked side by side._

 

_~ Enter River, Clara and the two Doctors. ~_

 

“I told you! He hasn’t done it yet, you great space idiot!” River said as she, the Doctor, and Clara stepped out of their TARDIS.

“Yes, yes. I know already. You’re always right, I’m always wrong, blah blah blah, etc. etc.” The Doctor muttered, following behind her.

The Warrior looked at them hard, “Go away now, all of you. This is for me.” The Warrior grounded out.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, Clara crossed her arms defiantly, and River cocked her hip and placed her hands on them.

“These events should be time-locked. We shouldn’t be here.” The Tenth Doctor said as he stood on the other side of River.

“So something let us through.” The Doctor said with a confused look around.

 

_The Moment grinned, “You clever boys.”_

 

The Warrior frowned and turned away from them, placing his hand on the button again. “Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.”

 

 

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors both looked down at their shoes.

River glanced back at them and rolled her eyes, stepping forward towards the Warrior.

 

“All those years, burying you in their memory. Pretending you didn’t exist. Keeping you a secret, even to themselves. Pretending you weren’t the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else. You were the Doctor on the day it wasn’t possible to get it right.” River murmured to him, placing her hand on the small of his back gently.

“But this time…” the Tenth started, as he stepped over and placed his hand over the Warriors hand.

“You don’t have to do it alone.” The Eleventh finished, placing his hand on top of the Tenth’s.

 

River’s eyes filled with tears and she turned away from the three men.

 

“Thank you.” The Warrior mumbled.

“What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.” The Tenth spoke softly.

“And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save.” The Doctor spoke gently.

 

He glanced at his wife who had her fist balled up and her whole body was shaking.

He quickly looked over at Clara, who was holding the shaking women studying her face intently, and when she finally looked up at the Doctor she shook her head at him.

“River… what? What is it, love? What?” the Doctor asked his wife’s back.

River looked at Clara and shook her head.

“Nothing.” Clara said to the Doctor, pulling River in to hug her.

River clutched Clara to her and was trying to steady her breathing, when the Doctor pulled away from the button and began tugging at his wife.

“No, it’s something. Tell me.” He pleaded.

When he finally managed to turn her, all three men could feel an acute pain in their chest, as they saw the tear stained face at the tear stained face of the woman they all felt such a deep connection to.

“You told me you wiped out your own people. I just… I never pictured my Doctor, you, doing it, that’s all.” River finally managed a small voice.

 

_The Moment studied the blonde woman for a second, “Take a closer look.”_

 

It began getting dark, until they couldn’t see what was in front of them.

“What’s happening?” Clara’s voice shook as she still clutched River’s hand in her’s.

The Warrior’s eyes looked pained as he stared down at his feet. “Nothing. It’s a projection.” He assured the young companion.

 

_“It’s a reality around you.” The Moment disagreed._

 

_~ Back on Gallifrey. ~_

 

 

As the group looked about, they could see Gallifrey at war.

A child was heard sobbing for his mother and people were screaming.

“These are the people you’re going to burn?” Clara asked as she completely stood away from the Doctors.

She hid behind River, who looked at the child crying with a haunted look. The women sepereated from the ashamed men, with distance in between.

The Tenth Doctor looked away from Clara’s accusing glare and River's haunted eyes.

“He’s right. There isn’t another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people. Or let the universe burn.” He said gruffly.

 

River’s eyes finally snapped up to look at the three men with a fierceness that made whole armies turn and run.

 

“Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.” She said in an accusing tone.

The Doctor now stood straighter at his wife’s words.

“And what am I?” he asked as he adjusted his bowtie.

River stepped away from Clara towards he husband, who met her in the middle.

“Have you really forgotten?” River looked at him fiercely.

The Doctor hunched a bit at that, refusing to look at her.

“Yes. Maybe, yes.” The Doctor murmured sadly, closing his eyes.

River stepped the final step to reach the Doctor and she cupped his cheek up to look at her.

“We’ve enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.” She spoke carefully.

“Then what do I do?” he begged her brokenly.

“What you’ve always done, my love. Be a doctor. You and I know that a name you choose is a promise. You chose a name, so… what was the promise?” she asked as she gently stroked his cheek.

The Tenth Doctor raised his head, “Never cruel or cowardly.” He murmured.

“Never give up, never give in.” the Warrior finished, looking at River.

 

River nodded and stepped back as the images of Gallifrey disappeared.

 

_~ Back in the barn. ~_

 

 

“You’re not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?” the Tenth asked her.

The Doctor turned and looked at his past selves with a shake of his head.

“We change history all the time. I’m suggesting far worse.” River said with a grin.

“What, exactly?” the Warrior asked curiously.

River only smiled as the Doctor read her plan in her mind.

“Gentleman, the Doctor has had four hundred years to think about this. I think he’s changed his mind.” River said, turning and giving Clara a reassuring smile.

The Doctor laughed and pulled his sonic screwdriver out and soniced the box.

Turning back to River his eyes glowed, "Oh you are so brilliant! I'd have never thought of that!"

The Warrior shook his head. “There’s still a billion, billion Daleks up there, attacking.” He said seriously.

The Doctor nodded as he paced, “Yeah, there is. There is.”

 

 

River now sat on a crate, beside the Moment who no one but the Warrior could see.

 

 

“But there’s something those billion, billion Daleks don’t know.” River said in her sing song voice.

“Because if they did, they’d probably send for reinforcements.” The Doctor said stopping in front of Clara.

“What? What don’t they know?” Clara asked in curiosity.

“This time, there’s three of us.” The Tenth Doctor said with a huge grin catching on to the plan as it seeped into his mind.

“Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!” the Warrior said ecstatically as he finally caught on.

“Now you’re getting it!” River said delightedly.

The Doctor grabbed River off the crate and spun her around.

“Ha, ha, ha! I’ve been thinking about it for centuries and you River Song, you managed to come up with a plan in two minutes!”

River’s delighted laugh got everyone grinning.

“She didn’t just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see!” a thought dawned on the Warrior.

 

_“Now you’re getting it.” the Moment said with a smile._

 

“Eh? Who did?” the Doctor asked as he now danced with Clara around the barn.

“Oh, just the Bad Wolf girl. But you River! You are amazing! I could kiss you!” the Warrior said holding River’s shoulders and shaking her slightly.

She giggled at him, “Yeah, that’s going to happen. Why not make it right no-” her flirting words were cut off by the Warrior dipping her and kissing her quiet. 

 

The Doctor tripped over his feet and the Tenth’s eyes were round and wide as they watched their younger regeneration kiss River.

 

“Oh my apologies.” The Warrior said smugly at River's dazed look.

River’s face was flushed and her eyes slightly dazed. “No, no that was fine.” She assured him breathlessly.

 

The Tenth frowned suddenly. “Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?” The Warrior only nodded at his question.

“So what are we doing? What’s the plan?” Clara asked cautiously.

The Warrior cleared his throat and then smiled at Clara, “The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.” He explained.

“The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?” the Tenth said now as he stood next to Clara.

Clara looked confused still, “Tiny bit of a task.” She mumbled.

“The Daleks would be firing on each other. They’d destroy themselves in their own crossfire. Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they’d annihilated each other.” River explained simply.

Clara nodded in understanding now, “But where would Gallifrey be?”

The Tenth now grinned at the others, “Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.”

The Doctor nodded with a smile, “Exactly.” He said as he stepped between his younger regeneration and his wife.

“Like a painting.” The Warrior said winking at River.


	12. Saving Gallifrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have stuck around this long, thank you so much! I have one final chapter after this one and the story is over. And in case anyone wants to know, I will be starting one for The Time of the Doctor in a week or two. Right, hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a doozy! Enjoy! x

“Alright everybody, into the TARDISs. It’s time to save Gallifrey.” River commanded with a smile.

The Doctor nodded and ran to his TARDIS.

“Right, come along Clara. River, I’ll see you in the museum.” He said bopping her nose lightly.

She smiled and grabbed the Tenth Doctor’s hand, “Come along, sweetie. We’ve got calculations to make.” She said dragging him to his TARDIS.

 

_~ In Ten's TARDIS. ~_

 

The Tenth Doctor spluttered as he tripped into his TARDIS, watching River move gracefully around the console. “Shouldn’t you be with him? Your Doctor?” he groused a bit.

River gave him an enigmatic smile. “All three of you are my Doctors, sweetie. But it would be easier to do calculations in here seeing as it’s the mid-point between the three TARDISs.” She said as she adjusted the controls.

The Tenth stared at her a moment, biting his lip against the torrent of questions he wanted to ask her.

“Stop it.” She called to him as she adjusted the monitor.

“Stop what?” he asked taken aback.

“Thinking. I can hear you thinking from over here.” River laughed.

He grinned at her throaty laugh.

“Just ask. I can see you’re burning to ask me questions. I might not answer you completely honest, but I’ll do what I can.” She said as she reached into his trench coat that he’d thrown over the railings and grabbed his sonic.

“Um… when was the last time you saw me? I mean this me. With this face?” he asked.

River paused her sonicing of the wires to look up at him. “I think you know when, you just want me to confirm it.” River said quietly.

The Tenth nodded, “That was confirmation enough.” He said looking down at his hands.

River sighed quietly and looked back down. “Does it change anything?” she asked as she continued her work on the wires.

“It’s just… Now it’s real, you know? I knew that day in the library that you were going to mean something and I just didn’t know what. Well no, that’s a lie. I knew what you were. I just… didn’t want to believe it.” He admitted as he watched her working.

River tilted her head in understanding. “You mean, you didn’t want it to feel inevitable. I can understand that.” She said with a nod.

He looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to be so thoughtful about it. “Wait, what? Really?” he stuttered out.

She grinned at her finished work and began setting wires back into place before turning to him and wiping her hands down her jeans.

“Of course, sweetie. Because I know what it’s like to… to feel that something is inevitable. Like loving you for example. I never really had a choice in it. You’ll understand one day. Or maybe you won’t.” she said with a smile and a shrug.

He frowned at her in confusion. “What do you mean I won’t?”

She hesitated a moment before walking to his side of the console and slowly reached a hand out to place gently on his arm.

“I am not inevitable. And as you can see what we’re currently doing right now, time can be rewritten. I told you not to in the Library, but that was because I was dying. I would never… take that choice from you, sweetie. If you don’t want the future with me, then by all means don’t have it. Never forget that the choice is yours.” She explained carefully.

The Tenth Doctor stared at her for a moment and swallowed.

“River… you know my name…” he whispered.

She looked down, letting her hand drop off his arm. “And now, I won’t.” she said with a forced smile.

She moved back from him, and the TARDIS shook violently, throwing River off balance. The Tenth Doctor knew when he jumped forward to catch her from falling that he’d choose her. That he would always choose her.

“Thank you.” She whispered, her breath fanning over him a moment.

He nodded silently and leaned down and pressed her lips gently against her’s. He heard her gasp and then a hand rested against the back of his neck, holding him in place.

“RIVER! Really, must you kiss all of my younger regenerations?” they heard the Doctor from the scanner.

River and the Tenth Doctor jumped away from each other and blushed.

“Right, sorry. I’m sending you the coordinates, and hold on a moment…” she said as she made it to where she could see both the oldest and the youngest Doctors.

“Good. Sending those coordinates, now.” River said tapping on the keyboard.

“Got them.” The Doctor said with a nod.

“Affirmative.” The Warrior nodded.

“Wonderful, now boys, I do believe it’s time we give the council a call.” She said with a smile.

 

_~ Between the TARDISs and Gallifrey. ~_

 

 

The Doctor nodded and pressed some buttons on his console. “Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking.”

The Tenth leaned in and waved, “Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?”

The Warrior nodded, “Also the Doctor, standing ready.”

River stood behind the Tenth and watched curiously.

 

“Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.” The General said gruffly.

 

“Tell him.” River whispered into the Tenth’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

“General, we have a plan.” He said focusing as he best could on the man before him.

“We should point out at this moment; it is a fairly terrible plan.” The Doctor interrupted.

“And almost certainly won’t work.” The Tenth said.

River pushed his shoulder in annoyance.

“I was happy with fairly terrible.” The Doctor scowled at his Tenth form.

The Tenth gave River’s hand an apologetic squeeze. “Sorry, just thinking out loud.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, “We’re flying out three TARDISs into your lower atmosphere.”

“We’re positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe.” The Tenth continued.

“Equidistant. So grown up.” River teased.

Pretty boy threw her a grin and a wink.

“We’re just about ready to do it.” The Warrior said.

“Ready to do what?” the general asked in confusion.

“We’re going to freeze Gallifrey.” The Doctor said.

The general looked utterly taken aback by this. “I’m sorry, what?”

The Tenth Doctor nodded. “Using our TARDISs, we’re going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.”

Everyone gaped in shock and the Warrior quickly explained, “You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.”

The Doctor nodded, “Except we’re going to do it to a whole planet.”

The general finally found his voice, “What? Even if that were possible, which it isn’t, why would you do such a thing?”

The Doctor looked fiercely at the general. “Because the alternative is burning.”

The Tenth shook his head, “And I’ve seen that.”

The general scoffed and rolled his eyes and River nudged the Tenth Doctor out of the way.

“And I will never let them go through that again.” She said, announcing her presence.

The general looked her over and leered. “First, who are you and what gives you the right to make this decision for them. Secondly, we’d be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We’d have nothing.”

 

River straightened her shoulders and tossed her hair back, flashing them a dangerous smile.

“The name’s River Song and I am about to be the woman who saves Gallifrey. You would have hope, and right now, that is exactly what you don’t have.”

The general glared at her, and a lesser person would have shrunk away from such a look, but River wasn’t lesser than anyone and she stood her ground.

“It’s delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.” The general said trying to shoot down the plan.

“Oh, hundreds and hundreds, easily.” River agreed with a knowing smile.

“But don’t worry, I started a very long time ago.” The current Doctor grinned as new feeds popped up around the room and each past generation of the Doctor could be heard.

 

_“Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.” The First Doctor said._

 

“You might say, I’ve been doing this all my life.” The Tenth Doctor said smiling at River.

 

_“Good luck.” The Second Doctor nodded._

_“Standing by.” The Third Doctor spoke._

_“Ready.” Confirmed the Fourth Doctor._

_“Commencing calculations.” The Eighth Doctor said._

_“Soon be there.” The Fifth Doctor called out._

_“Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.”  The Seventh Doctor smiled._

_“Just got to lock on to his coordinates.” The Sixth muttered._

_“And for my next trick.” The Ninth said as he pulled a lever._

 

The general scrubbed his face, “I didn’t know when I was well off. All twelve of them!” he said.

“No, sir! All thirteen!” Androgar pointed at the newest feed showing the future Doctor’s eyes.

“Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They’re increasing their fire power.” Androgar said worriedly.

The general slammed his hands down against the table, and glared up at River’s smug knowing face. “Do it, Miss. Song. Just do it.” He said begrudgingly.

 

River winked and turned off the feed to Gallifrey.

 

“Okay. Gentlemen, we’re ready.” She said as she grabbed her lever and she nodded to the others.

“Geronimo!” the Doctor yelled laughingly.

“Allons-y!” the Tenth yelled pushing his lever.

“Oh, for God’s sake. Gallifrey stands!” the Warrior said as he pulled his own lever.

 

They and all the other Doctors pulled and pushed their various levers and buttons, and after a bright light, Gallifrey was gone.


	13. The Curator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, final chapter of the story. So I didn't use the original ending of the actual episode, only because it would have been hard to incorporate River into it. So I changed it up just a bit. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Anyways, like always, enjoy! x

Back at the Under Gallery, the group sat on a bench drinking tea and talking softly among themselves.

“I don’t suppose we’ll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed in doing the wrong.” The Warrior hummed.

Clara looked comically over her mug, “Life and soul, you are.” She teased him.

 

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor both stood at the painting.

“What is it actually called?” the Tenth Doctor asked.

“Well, there’s some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.” The Doctor answered.

 

River made a noise of disagreement but didn’t correct them.

 

“Not very encouraging…” the Warrior said with a sigh.

Leaning over, River squeezed his hand gently with a smile.

“How did it get here?” the Tenth Doctor asked.

The Doctor shrugged, stepping back a bit. “No idea.”

The Tenth Doctor scowled a bit, “There’s always something we don’t know, isn’t there?”

River laughed softly and winked at him. “One should certainly hope so.”

The Warrior grinned and sighed a little happier, “Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.” He said giving his future regenerations a bit of a bow.

“Likewise.” The Tenth Doctor said clapping him on the shoulder.

“Doctor.” The Doctor smiled, nodding his head respectfully.

The Warrior smiled, turning to Clara and grabbing her hands in his, “And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy.”

Clara gave a delighted giggle and winked at him. “That’s right. Aim high.” She said coyly.

The Warrior walked towards the TARDISs and then turned to look back at them. “I won’t remember this, will I?"

River bit her lip and shook her head."The time streams are out of sync. You can’t retain it, no.” she told him softly.

He gave a nod at that. “So I won’t remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I’ll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. And River Song…” he paused grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

“Yes?” she asked demurely.

“I can’t wait to meet my future wife.” He said grinning and kissing her enthusiastically.

He pulled away and chuckled at her dazed eyes, turning back to the TARDISs.

“Which one is mine? Ha!” he said getting into the dingy TARDIS.

The group watched as he disappeared.

 

The Tenth Doctor sighed and turned towards the Doctor and River.

“I won’t remember either, so you might as well tell me.” He told them.

River tilted her head in confusion. “Tell you what?”

“Where it is we’re going that you don’t want to talk about.” He said with an eyebrow raised to the couple.

River and the Doctor glanced at each other, sharing a look of knowing. She nodded her head at the question she read in the Doctor's eyes.

“I saw Trenzalore, where we’re buried. We die in battle among millions.” The Doctor finally said with a sigh.

The Tenth Doctor furrowed his brow, “That’s not how it’s supposed to be.” He frowned.

The Doctor gave a shrug at that. “That’s how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you’re going.” The Doctor stated.

The Tenth Doctor gave a small smile to the couple before him. “Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, River Song.”

River smiled at him, “On it!” she said with a wink.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, tightening his hold on her waist for a second before releasing her.

“I very much look forward to seeing you again, soon.” He told her as she looked at him in hazy surprise and nodded.

He turned to Clara and gave her a small bow. “And I look forward to having you as a companion. Watch out for these too, yeah?” he asked with a smile.

Clara grinned and nodded. “Yeah.”

The Tenth Doctor kissed her cheek and walked over to his TARDIS.

“Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don’t want to go.” He murmured as he went into his TARDS and dematerializing.

River gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

“He always says that.” The Doctor said with a tiny grin.

 

The Doctor looked down at his wife warmly and she looked up at him with a hint of mischief.

 

“Need a moment alone with your painting?” Clara asked the couple.

The Doctor glanced over to her with a startled grin, “How did you know?”

Clara winked at River, “Those big sad eyes.”

River smiled at the young companion she considered a great friend.

“Ah.” The Doctor smiled.

She skipped over to the TARDIS and turned to them, tapping her head. “I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you two. I think it was the curator.”

River smiled and nodded her thanks, silently dismissing her.

 

“I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.” The Doctor said, shouldering River jokingly.

River laughed softly, lacing her fingers through his and sighing quietly. “You know, I really think you might.” She said softly.

The Doctor smiled down at her again, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

 

“Hello, hello.” They heard a gravelly voice say.

They both turned and River smiled at the man, who was familiar to both the couple.

The fourth Doctor with grey hair and tired eyes.

“I never forget a face.” The Doctor said with a smile.

River reached forward to tuck her hand into the older man’s arm.

“I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?” the Curator grinned down at River.

She grinned happily and the Doctor winked at him, as River stood between the two regenerations of her husband.

“You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?” the Curator asked jovially.

“Which title? There’s two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.” The Doctor said confused.

The Curator frowned at that and looked down at River. “Oh, you see, that’s where everybody’s wrong. My dear, have you not told him yet?” he asked her.

River gave a small shrug, “I’ve been a bit busy today, my love.”

The Curator sighed patiently and River rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?” River asked leaning into her husband’s current body.

The Doctor’s eyes grew wide and his smile wider. “That Gallifrey didn’t fall. It worked. It’s still out there?!” he asked excitedly.

The Curator bowed his head. “I’m only a humble curator, and she is only a lowly archaeologist. I’m sure we wouldn’t know.” He said with a smile.

River scowled at the crack about her job and the Doctor grinned. “Then where is it?”

The Curator looked at him sagely, “Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you two must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.” He said with a serious nod.

The Doctor gripped River’s hand tighter. “Do we?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm.” The Curator hummed.

“Is that what we're supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?” the Doctor asked excitedly.

“Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.” The Curator said with a tired laugh.

River and the Doctor both chuckled. “Thank you very much.” The Doctor said.

River looked between the two with a knowing smirk.

“Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?” the Curator murmured leaving behind a happy River and an even happier Doctor.

“You knew about him?” the Doctor asked turning to River.

She smiled turning to look at the painting again with a hum of agreement.

“I did an interview with him, when I was writing my dissertation paper. And you must know by now, I’ve met you. All of you.” She reminded him.

 

He smiled and led them to the TARDIS with a nod, and he pressed her against the doors with a small annoyed scowl.

“You kissed my younger regenerations.” He pouted.

“May I remind you, your younger regenerations kissed _me_.” River pointed out. 

“Yes well, you liked it.” The Doctor accused her. 

River’s mouth curled into a naughty smile. “Yes, yes I did. You’ve always been a very good kisser. Except for when you’re rubbish at it.” She whispered, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. 

The Doctor straightened up and grinned, adjusting his bowtie. “Yeah well…” he murmured, bending down to press a sweet kiss against her full mouth. 

She laughed and pulled him down for a proper snog, and when they finally pulled away she stroked a finger over the Doctor’s flushed cheek.  “So what now my love, shall we go find your home?” 

The Doctor grinned and shook his head, bopping her nose gently. “No. _Our_ home, River Song. We go find _our_ home.” He answered. 

Her answering smile was bright and he pushed the doors of the TARDIS open triumphantly. 

They were finally going home. 

Him and his River Song, as it should be.


End file.
